Victims
by CrystalizedDarkness
Summary: Don't read this story! Currently being re-written. Taking a break. This story needs major maintenance.
1. Chapter 1

Victims Chap. 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan.

Shinichi and Ran were just spending a day together. As usual.

"Ne Ran. Do you want something to drink?" asked Shinichi.

"Hai. That would be great right now. Thank you." said Ran with a smile.

Shinichi nodded and blushed as he ran to the nearest convenience store. Ran stood and waited for him to return. As she waited she noticed a man dressed in all black in a black Porsche drive by.

_That man couldn't be more obvious even if he wanted to._ Thought Ran. Just then Shinichi came back back with 2 bottles of Coke.

"Here you go Ran. RAN!" yelled Shinichi.

His yell snapped her out of her thoughts and noticed him.

"Thank you."

"What's wrong with you? You've been zoned out all day. Are you not having fun?" asked Shinichi worriedly.

" Nah, that's not it. I'm having a great time. It's just, I keep seeing the same car everywhere we walk."

"It's probably just some idiot who doesn't know where to go."

"You're probably right."

"Aren't I always," Shinichi said with a smirk.  
Ran responded with a "Hmph" and continued walking. They were approaching the agency when the heard 2 very familiar voices.

"Aho! Why are you so fat?!" shouted the young pale girl.

"Aho! I could ask the you the same!" shouted the dark skinned teen.

"HEIJI! Your so mean you AHO!" shouted the girl as she started to cry.

"Kazuha, you know I didn't mean it," Heiji said. He hated seeing his childhood friend cry.

"It sounded like you did," Kazuha said as she was drying her tears.

"OI, could you guys yell any louder!" shouted Shinichi making the teens snap their heads towards them.

"Kudo!" said Heiji.

"Ran-chan," exclaimed Kazuha running to her best friend engulfing her in a hug.

"Hello Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun,"said Ran hugging her back.

"What's up nee-chan. How are you," asked Heiji.

"Oh I'm good, and you?" asked Ran separating from the hug.

"I'm good, except this aho won't shut her mouth," said Heiji pointing to Kazuha.

"Who's the aho, aho!" shouted Kazuha.

"Why don't we go inside for some tea, ne?" said Ran breaking the argument.

"Sure!" said Kazuha and Heiji in unison.

They all walked up the stairs to the agency and waited for the tea to be prepared.

"So Hattori, why are you here?" asked Shinichi a little bit upset at the Osaken detective for ruining his "friendly outing" with his childhood friend.

"We came to spend some time with our friends. Is that wrong?" said Heiji with a grin.

"No, it's alright, we just didn't expect you that's all," said Ran with a smile.

"Told you we should've called first, Aho!" shouted Kazuha glaring at Heiji.

"I just thought it would be better if we surprised them, aho!" Heiji shot back.

"You're just a stubborn aho!" shouted Kazuha back.

Ran and Shinichi just sweatdropped as they watched their two friends biccer.

"Hey, why don't we got to the beach? It should be nice and warm. And we can invite Aoko-chan, Shiho-chan, Kuroba-kun, and Hakuba-kun as well!" said Ran as she broke the argument...again.

"Well we didn't bring swimsuits" said Kazuha turning her attention to Ran.

"We could go shopping for some at the swim shop not too far from here. they sell some sexy bikini's there," said Ran with a sexy grin. Shinichi, Heiji, and Kazuha blushed. Kazuha and Heiji because of her choice of words and Shinichi because of the sexy grin.

"Well I guess that could work," said Kazuha.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a little sea water," said Heiji. "What about you Kudo?"

"Sure, I'll go call up Kuroba and Hakuba now. I'll just tell Kuroba that he can't pass up Aoko-san in a bathing suit and Hakuba that Shiho is coming as well," said Shinichi with a devilish grin. They all laughed.

"I'll tell Aoko-chan that we will all be there and Shiho-chan that we all need a vacation," said Ran with a smile.

They all went their seperate ways to call their friends. Outside there was a black Porsche watching through the window.

"Yeah when should I attack," asked one man on the phone.

"Attack when all of them are together. Kidnap the girls first, then once the boys go hunting, capture them as well," said the man on the other line,

"Wakata boss," the man said as he hung up.

* * *

There's the first chapter. I basically have the whole story done but its really long. Should I continue? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Victims Chap2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own detective conan.

All four teens waited at the agency for the others.

"Jeez how long does it take to get here. It shouldn't be that far, they don't live far away," complained Shinichi.

"Stop your complaining, they will be here in a little bit." Said Ran annoyed with Shinichi's complaining.

There was a knock on the door that startled everyone.

"They're here!" exclaimed Kazuha.

Ran opened the door. outside stood Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Sagaru, and Miyano Shiho.

"Hey glad you guys could make it" said Ran as she gave Aoko and Shiho hugs. She escorted them in and offered them tea.

"Thanks Ran-chan" said Aoko with smile.

"Hello Tantei-kun, Tantei-san," said Kaito with a smirk that makes other girls melt.

"Shut up Kuroba," said an annoyed Heiji. Kaito frowned.

"Pleased to see you again Detectives," said Hakuba politely.

"Sup you guys," said Shinichi.

"I'm glad to see you all came," said Ran excited.

"I'm a little surprised to see that Shiho-chan came though," said Kazuha.

"She only came because Hakuba-kun was coming," said Aoko with a smirk.

"NO! I came because, as Mouri-san said, we needed a vacation," said Shiho blushing.

"Hey why don't we leave now. We still need to buy swimsuits," said Ran.

"Alright then. Lets go." exclaimed Kaito.

At the Swim Shop

"Don't you this this one is cute Shiho-chan," said Ran holding a purple bikini with pink sakura blossoms on it.

"It's cute but I don't think it suits me," said Shiho examining an orange one piece.

"Nonsense, purple suits you well. Here just get it," said Ran shoving the bikini into her hands.

"Um, sure. Thanks." said Shiho blushing. _I have to admit, she's really nice. And this bikini will sure attracts Hakuba-kun's attention_. She thought with a smirk.

Outside

"KAMI! Girls take forever when shopping," complained Heiji.

"Yeah if they don't hurry up, I'm going home," agreed Kaito.

"Be patient, they will be out soon," said Hakuba.

"How do you know," asked Kaito with one eyebrow raised.

"Because I have a gift," replied Hakuba with a smirk.

"So Hakuba, do you have a crush on Shiho?" asked Shinichi with a devious grin.

"Nani! What on earth made you think that?!" shouted Hakuba with a blush on his cheeks.

"It's obvious by the way you look at her. Everything you do is a dead giveaway,"

"Is it really that obvious," murmured Hakuba. "I can't really help it."

"Then just tell her," said Kaito.

"It's not that easy Kuroba. What if she doesn't like me back?"

"Oh she does. Trust me," said Shinichi.

"Fine I will tell her sometime at the beach,"

"Woooo. Your finally gonna grow some balls," said Heiji with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth before I cut it off," said Hakuba coldly.

All three guys winced at the image. Just then the girls came out with a shopping bag in their hand.

"We're ready, lets go now!" exclaimed Aoko. The teens made their way to the beach hotel. Little did they notice the Black Porsche following them.

"Yeah they're on their way now," said one man.

"OK. Get them 2 hours after they get there," replied the other.

"Wakata," said the first man before he hung up.

* * *

OK. so this is the second chapter. R&R pleasee


	3. Chapter 3

Victims Chap3

_OK so i know your probably wondering "whens the action, whens the lemon?" the action starts in chapter 5 and the lemon is much much later. So if your patient with me you will enjoy this really soon. _

__**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan. Even though I want to really badly. Curse you Aoyoma Gosho.

"Woooooww!" exclaimed the girls in awe. In front of them stood a tall hotel building with at least 30 stories. In the lobby, the floor was made of marble and in the center was a huge fountain. In the fountain stood a woman with cupid sitting on her shoulder, holding a bow with water shooting out of the arrows tip.

"This place is amazing. Shinichi are you sure we can stay here? It looks expensive," asked Ran worriedly.

"Ah. My cousin works here so I get the family discount," replied Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, this rocks. Thank you so much for inviting me." exclaimed Aoko.

"No prob."

"We should go to the beach now. I'm ready to go," said Shiho still in awe at the scene before her.

"Ok you guys go change and we will meet you in front of the beach entrance," said Hakuba.

"Hai! the girls exclaimed and ran off to the changing rooms.

"Alright I say we change too," said Heiji.

"I'll change but I'm not getting in the water. Those aquatic demons with gills give me the creeps," said Kaito. He couldn't help the shudder.

"Who cares, although Aoko-san is probably gonna force you in somehow," said Shinichi with yet another devious grin.

"And I will not listen," said Kaito with his nose in the air.

"Just shut up and lets go change," said Heiji annoyed.

15 Mins Later

The girls came out dressed in their bikinis. The boys mouths dropped to the marble floor they stared at them. Memorized by their beauty.

Ran had on a light pink top with ruffles that tie around her neck in a buckle and violet bottoms with rings on the hips. kazuha had on a light green strapless top and light green bottoms. Both covered in white polka dots. Aoko had on A light blue 2 piece where the top reaches down to the top of her bellybutton, which fit her curves perfectly and Shiho had on the purple bikini that Ran suggested earlier.

"Well what do you guys think?" asked Kazuha. Obviously enjoying the guys faces as they stared.

"You...You...errr," Heiji started but couldn't finish.

"I take it they like it," said Shiho as they all chuckled. "I guess i like your trunks?"

Shinichi had on clad blue trunks. Heiji wore dark green ones with "Osaka" written down the thigh. Hakuba wore bloodshot red ones and Kiato had on white. The girls pretended not to see the erection they all had.

"Well when you guys get control of your bodies again, maybe we could go to the beach," said Aoko. All the girls laughed.

The guys snapped back to reality when the girls started walking.

"How can they look so good and not try?" asked Kaito.

"That's a mystery we can't solve," answered the three detectives.

"They're here. Should I start the countdown?" asked the man on the phone.

"Yeah," answered the other.

* * *

Yeah 3rd chapter. R&R. I need to know what you think pweezzzz and crackers. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Victims Chap4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. ~.~

"This beach is AMAZING!" exclaimed Kazuha. The other all nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we set our towels down over there? It has enough space for all of us," said Shinichi.

"That's fine," replied Shiho. They all went to set their towels down, and chatted for a bit.

"Hey why don't we go in the water now? We've been sitting here forever, come on Kaito!" exclaimed Aoko.

"NOOOOO! You can forget me getting inn the water, not with all those monsters in there," shouted Kaito. All the others (Except Aoko)  
chuckled.

"No you will go with me now!" She grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into the water. "We will stand right here at the top, ok? Please," Aoko begged. She even put on the puppy dog face which he could never resist.

"Fine only right here," he sighed in defeat. Aoko's face lit up when he had given in and she gave him the warmest smile.

"Thank you Kaito," she said as she kissed his cheek. Kaito blushed but then smiled. He loved seeing her smile.

"Why don't we join in Heiji," Kazuha said as she grabbed his wrist.

"Oi Kazuha, I can get up by myself!" shouted Heiji.

"Well you didn't look like you we're getting up anytime soon, Aho!" she shouted back, but then giggled. "Thank you, Heiji," she gave him a warm smile.

Heiji blushed lightly and Kazuha saw it and splashed him water.

"AHO!" shouted Heiji while splashing her back. She laughed as she splashed him with a big wave and ran away.

"Looks like they're having fun, ne Shinichi," said Ran as she smiled at him.

Shinichi couldn't stop the blush from coming to his cheeks as he scanned her from head to toe. "Yeah why don't we build a sand castle. Just like old times, ne?" he said holding a kiddie bucket and a small shovel.

Ran let out a giggle. "You're so childish, Shinichi. Let's go."

They ran to the end where the wet said was and started to build their castle. Leaving Shiho and Hakuba alone.

"So are you having fun, Shiho?" asked Hakuba. He blushed because he thought she simply looked sexy in her bikini.

"Yeah. It's really nice out here today," replied Shiho as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"That's good,"

"Yeah,"

They sat there in silence for a little bit before Hakuba finally broke it.

"Ne, Shiho,"

"Hmmm,"

"I have something to tell you,"

"What is it?" she said as she ripped her eyes from the sea to look at him in the eyes. He blushed at the look in her eye. They showed...love.

He couldn't break his gaze away from her eyes. He started to lean closer and fluttered his eyes closed. She did the same until their lips met. they were shy and tense at first but soon began to relax and deepen the kiss. Everything was perfect until..

"OH DEAR KAMI!" screamed Kaito. "FISHHHHH"

"Kuroba calm down. You're causing a scene," shouted Shinichi.

"AHHHH,"

"Why must Kuroba ruin everything," said Hakuba irritated.

"Well at least that was perfect," Shiho said as she blushed. Hakuba blushed as well. "What do you say we go play in the water. I think I'm getting a sunburn."

"Sure," Hakuba replied and stood up. He helped her up and walked hand-in-hand to the ocean.

The man in black was standing there watching the 4 couples. "Just enjoy your time now. Soon you won't be able to." The man laughed coldly.

* * *

Yayyyy 4th chapter. I'm gonna try to update these as fast I can...I'm really lazy (Blushes)


	5. Chapter 5

Victims Chap5

_Yay chapter 5_. _action starts here_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**.

Soon everyone was back on land relaxing on their towels.

"That was really fun," said Kazuha. Face still flustered from all the running she did.

"Yeah, that was," agreed Ran. She checked her watch for the time. "Wow its already been and hour and 45 mins. We should probably go to the rooms and get ready for dinner, ne?"

"Yeah that would be smart," said Shinichi as he gathered his belongings. "How about we meet in the lobby at 7:00"

"Sure," said the girls while walking to the elevator. The guys did the same.

The Guys Room

"Man, I'm beat," complained Heiji. "But that was really fun."

"I agree," said Hakuba. He blushed at the memory of Shiho's warm lips against his.

"Oi, why are you blushing?" asked Kaito smirking.

"N-nothing"

"Come on, just say whats on your mind, Hakuba," pressured Shinichi.

"W-well, if you must know, m-me and Shiho. W-we,"

"Y-you what?" asked Heiji impatiently.

"We kissed," replied Hakuba as red as a tomato by now.

The boys just stayed there in silence,

and stared,

and stared,

and stared until,

"WOOOOO," Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito all screamed causing Hakuba to fall on the floor.

"Finally you did it. How was it?" asked Heiji.

"Did her lips taste good?" asked Shinichi.

"Did her breath stink?" asked Kaito.

"KUROBA!" they all shouted.

"Come on it was just a joke," said Kaito waving his hands in surrender.

Hakuba just ignored all the questions and went to take a shower.

The Girls Room

"Shiho-chan you're glowing!" exclaimed Kazuha.

"Did something happen between you and Hakuba-kun," Kazuha pressed on excitedly.

"Nani!" asked Shiho surprised and flustered.

"Ohh~ spill it Shiho-chan," pressured Ran.

"W-we just talked that's it,"

"Don't play dumb just say it...you guys kissed didn't you?" asked Aoko with a devilsh grin.

_Damn how'd they find out so quickly_, "fine you got me. We did kiss."

This caused all of them to squeal in delight.

"That's so great Shiho-chan," exclaimed Ran engulfing her in a hug.

"Lucky for you," said Kazuha.

While they were worshiping Shiho for scoring a kiss from Hakuba, they failed to notice the purple gas coming from the vents in time.

"What's that smoke up there?" asked Aoko pointing towards the vents.

"I don't know but it's making me sleepy," said Kazuha as she started to drift off into a deep slumber.

All the girls were starting to fall asleep and ended up on the floor. Then a man dressed in all black walked in, holding a napkin over face nose, gave out a cold chuckle as he started to drag the girls away one by one in suitcases to his Black Porsche. He then left a note on the table and left with a cold chuckle.

* * *

WOOOO cliff hangerrrrr...I'm having so much fun writing this. ^.^ R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Victims Chap6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan

The boys waited impatiently for the girls. It was now 7:42 and the girls where nowhere to be seen.

"Kami, what's takin' them," complained an impatient Heiji.

"Yeah, I told them to meet us here at 7:00. They should be here by now," said Shinichi checking his watch.

"Maybe we should check on them," suggested Kaito.

"That would be smart," agreed Hakuba as they hopped on the elevator to the 22nd floor.

As soon as they got off there were a bunch of people crowded aaround one room, the room the girls were staying in.

Curious, the guys went over to check on the situation.

"What happened here?" asked Hakuba.

"By any chance are you guys Kudo Shinichi, Hattori Heiji, Kuroba Kaito and Hakuba Sagaru?" asked the maid.

They all nodded.

"Oh. When I went to clean this room i found this note on the table. It was addressed to you all. It seems the people in this room were kidnapped!" (A/N: Nosy ass maid -_-')

"NANI?!" They all shouted in unison. The maid then handed them the note and they began to read.

_Dear Kudo Shinichi, Hattori Heiji, Kuroba Kaito and Hakuba Sagaru,_

_If you want your precious lovers back, meet me at the old warehouse across from Beika Yakushino Hospital at 11:30 sharp. If you don't show up on time, well then me and my comrades will have a little fun with your girlfriends here._

_From, Mystery Man in Black_

They all stood there frozen. Unsure of what to do. Shinichi checked his watch. "Shit, it's already 10:50!" exclaimed Shinichi. "Let's Go!"

They all ran out of the hotel, into a cab and headed to the warehouse. By the time they got there it was 11:25.

"Good we made it," said Heiji out of breath.

"OI, WHERE ARE THE GIRLS!" yelled Shinichi in the middle of the warehouse.

Silence.

"OI! ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!"

Footsteps could be heard. followed by more. It sounded like more than 4 people. The boys stood their ground ready to fight whoever came out. Coming from the darkness were the girls. they were all pale and limp because they were drugged.

"KAZUHA!" Heiji ran over to her.

"NO HEIJI STAY BACK!" she yelled with her little bit of strength left.

"Nani," he just stood there. Someone came from behind and jammed a needle into their necks, injecting some kind of liquid into their systems. They all fell limp and hit the ground. The girls tried walking to them but dropped to the floor due to exhaustion. Soon everyone was on the cold ground asleep.

4 black figures emerged from the dark and laughed coldly. One pulled out their cellphones and dialed a number.

"Yeah boss we got them, now what?"

"Bring them over,"

"Hai"

* * *

SUSPENSE! Sike Nahhhh, this chapter ain't over yet. teehee tricked yah there.

* * *

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a pitch black room. He blinked his eyes into focus. Across from him sat a girl_. Ran_. He tried to get up but his hands and feet were chained to the floor.

Kaito kept hearing the shaking of chains and soon woke up. Across from him sat Aoko. Across from Heiji sat Kazuha and Hakuba was Shiho.

Heiji and Hakuba slowly woke up.

"Kudo. What happened? Where are we?" asked Heiji.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, Hattori. All I know is that we seem to be in a cell," replied Shinichi.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Tantei-kun," said Kaito sarcastically.

Shinichi just glared at Kaito. Just then all the girls started to stir out of sleep.

"Arrrgghhhh. Ehhh, Heiji! Where are we?" Kazuha shouted.

"Shhhhh, you might let them hear us!" whispered Heiji loudly. "We need to find a way out."

"No dip, Sherlock," said Hakuba sarcastically.

"I prefer Ellery Queen," Heiji shot back with a smirk.

"Can you two just shut up," shot Aoko. "I'm scared and I want to get out so can we please think of a plan!"

"Aoko," said Kaito. He never thought that she would get in this situation.

"Well first we need to figure out how to get out of these," said Shiho shaking the chains.

"That won't be nessecary," said a cold male door opened to put a man with long silver blonde hair dressed in all black into sight. "the name's Gin."

"What do you want with us?!" shouted Ran.

"You all are a threat to our organization."

"A threat?" mimicked Kazuha.

"We can't have 3 great detectives and the son of a great magician find out about us."

"So what do we have to do with this?" asked Shiho coldly.

"You lovely ladies are the bait."

"Bait?" asked Aoko.

"We used you to get to them," said Gin with a cold grin.

"So will you let them go?" asked Heiji

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Why?" asked Kaito.

"We can't let them get away with them knowing about us,"

The girls started to whimper.

"Of course we can't let them go without having our _fun_first," said Gin with a naughty grin, "Vodka, Daiquiri, Bourbon come on."

The men unlocked their chains and took them away. The girls were still to weak to put up a fight.

"Kuso! Now what?" said Shinichi. He was pissed.

"I think I almost got the-" Kaito's words were interrupted by the blood-curling scream of the girls.

"AHHHH, DON'T TOUCH ME!" screamed Aoko.

"AOKO!" Kaito screamed as he broke free of his chains. He quickly freed the others and ran to the room of the screams.

"Leave me alone! shouted Shiho.

"Get off me!"shouted Ran.

The guys tried opening the door but it was locked. They the heard a "thump."

"You Bitch," said Daiquiri. He then slapped Kazuha.

"Ahhh, Heiji help me!" screamed Kazuha.

The guys successfully broke down the door, only to find the girls with no pants on being held at gunpoint.

"Move away slowly before we shoot," said Vodka coldly.

The guys slowly backed away, never breaking the gaze.

"Go outside," said Gin as he tightened his grip on Ran's neck.

They all started to walk outside.

"Get in the alley, NOW!" yelled Gin. They all went into the alley.

The men in black hit the girls on their heads with the guns to knock them unconscious. They then shove a pill down their throats and let them fall. The Guys tried to attack but ended in the same result as the girls. The men in black shoved pills down their throats too. soon all 8 of them were burning up.

"Shi...Shinichi. W-were dying," said Ran clutching a rock to try to ease the pain.

"Ran. I'm sorry. I...I lo-love you," said Shinichi gasping for air.

The teens then lost consciousness. The pain was unbearable. The men in black were long gone by then. All that was left were 8 unconscious _children_.

* * *

Ok now that's the end :P. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Victims Chap7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan...wish i did

"Oi, come over here," shouted a police officer.

"What's the matt-woah," said the other officer.

"I've never seen so many sick kids," said officer 1.

Shinichi slowly started to open his eyes. The first thing he saw were 2 officers towering over him.

"Are you alright little guy?" said officer 1.

_Little guy? Haha, he's funny, _thought Shinichi.

"Can you wake up your friends for us, please," asked officer 2.

_Friends?...Ohhhh!_ Shinichi looked over and around to see a bunch of little kids. He looked at the girl next to him. She looked very familiar. Almost like...Ran!

"No way! Wake up!" he said as he pushed Ran's shoulder gently, causing her to stir out of sleep.

"S-Shinichi? said Ran. She gasped at the sound of his and her voice. "What happened to us? Why do sound I like this? Why are clothes huge? Where did those men go?" she squeaked.

"Can you just shut up and wake the girls up. We can talk about this when we get somewhere safer, alright?

She nodded and went to wake everyone up gently. When they started to freak out she just said to wait when they got to a safer area. Shinichi did the same with the guys.

"Are you children okay? asked officer 2.

"Yeah! We're fine!" Shinichi piked up childishly.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" asked officer 1.

"Hai! We're on our way to my Grandpa's house now," he said pointing to a random place on the street.

"Okay we will see you soon," said officer 2 leaving with officer 1.

The 8 non-children got up and ran to Agasa-hakase's place as fast as their little legs let them. They banged on his door when the got there.

"Agasa-hakase! Please open up it's an emergency!" shouted Ran.

Agasa opened up the door and his eyes widened at the amount of children standing at his door. He had to mentally check with himself to make sure that it wasn't Halloween and they weren't trick or treaters.

"Oh hello children, how are you tonight? Do you know where your parents are?" asked Agasa.

"Hakase it's me Shinichi"

"I know Shinichi and he's 17"

"Seriously Hakase, we got captured and they gave us this weird poison and we shrunk,"

"Prove it,"

"You have mole on your butt and it has hair sticking out of it," Shinichi said flatly. The teens-turned-children snickered.

"Shi-Shinichi?" Agasa-hakase stuttered amazed.

"The one and only," said Shinichi with a smirk that makes girls faint.

"Oh dear, come in, come in!" Agasa said pushing the teens in gently. They all went in and sat on the couch.

"Ok so what happened" Agasa said curiously.

Shinichi then told the story of how they were captured and all that other good stuff.

"Wait the girls were touched?!" asked Agasa shocked.

The girls were sobbing into their hands.

"H-hai," said Ran in between sobs.

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault," said Aoko drying her tears.

"Well I will go out and by you guys some clothes," said Agasa putting on his coat. He left the house leaving all of them alone.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked kaito leaning back with his hands folded behind his head.

"Well we should probably think of false names. If they find out we're still alive, they might come back and kill us," said Hakuba with his hand on his chin.

"True," said Heiji and Shinichi in unison.

"Well, what about our parents? Won't they worry?" asked Kazuha.

"Yeah. Tou-san will probably send out a search party," said Aoko.

"Well either we tell them and put them in danger, or we could tell them we went on a long time adventure to become detectives," said Hakuba.

"No way I'm gonna become a detective!" shouted Kaito_._

"Fine detectives and _magician_,"

"Much better"

"Well we can call them later. Right now we all need names," said Shinichi.


	8. Chapter 8

Victims Chap8

**Disclaimer: **I do not Detective Conan.

"OK! So names?" said Heiji.

"Aoko, why don't you and I pretend to be twins? I mean we do look alike," suggested Ran.

"That would be fun! How about our last name be...Hitomi?"

"Oh~ that's good! My name will be...Asami! Hitomi Asami," said Ran.

"That's cute Ran-chan. And I will be...Izumi, Hitomi Izumi," said Aoko clasping her hands together.

"Awesome. I like the name Kazuko Kiyomi," said Kazuha. "It's somewhat close to my name."

"Kazuha-chan that's great!" exclaimed Aoko. "What's yours Shiho-chan?"

"I kind of like Haibara Ai,"

"That's perfect!" exclaimed Ran. "So what about your names," she said motioning to the boys, who looked deep in thought.

"Well since Kuroba and I look alike we can pretend to be twins too. I will be Edogawa Conan," said Shinichi.

"You would get the name of the person who made Sherlock Holmes, Mystery otaku~," said Ran.  
Shinichi just grinned.

"I'm cool with that, so that would make me Edogawa...Jiro," said Kaito looking at the ceiling.

"That's good but what about me?" said Heiji pointing to himself.

"You could be Mitsuo Katsu," said Kazuha with a smile.

Heiji pondered on the thought. "I like it," he said with a light blush.

"Ok and mine is..." started Hakuba.

"Hajime Daisuke. I-I like Hajime Daisuke," said Shiho with a light blush.

Hakuba blushed as well. "Yeah that sounds cool,"

Agasa walked in holding 8 bags of childrens clothing. "I have clothes for you all. Pick a pair of pajamas and rest up. We will call your parents tomorrow."

"Hai, ummm hakase how many rooms do you have?" asked Shinichi.

"Hmmm 6" answered Agasa.

"How me and Kazuha-chan share a room and Aoko-chan and Shiho-chan share a room?" said Ran.

"Cool with me," said Shiho as they walked to the rooms.

"Ok so I guess Kuroba and Hakuba share a room and I will share one with Hattori," said Shinichi.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to argue," said Kaito walking into a room.

"Let's go," said Hakuba. they all headed to the rooms to sleep.

Next Day

Ran woke up to a ringing of her cell phone._ Who's calling this early? _she thought as she looked at the caller ID._ Oh Shit it's tou-san!_  
She jumped out of bed and sprinted to Shinichi and Heiji's room.

She jerked Shinichi back and forth until he woke up.

"What do you want?" asked Shinichi irritated and sleepily.

"What do I do?! What do I do?!" she said as she threw the phone at his face.

"Ouch! Calm down and make your voice sound hoarse and just act natural. You need to sound sick," he said rubbing his nose.

She took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Moshi-Moshi."

"Oh Ran! Thank goodness you're ok! said Mouri Kogoro as he sighed in relief.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" she said trying to sound sick and not nervous.

"Ok well, I was just calling to check on you. I heard there was a kidnapping of 4 teenage girls at the hotel you were staying at and i got worried,"

Ran gulped. "Nooooo! I'm safe and sound in my room resting. I'm sick so I won't be home for a little while. Gomen tou-san, I gotta go. Bye!" she said as she hung up.

"How did it go?" asked Shinichi.

"The kidnapping got out and he thought I was one of them. Too bad it was," she answered with a sad smile.

Shinichi put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's alright. We will solve this, ok," he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Thanks and Shinichi?"

"Hmmm"

"Did-Did you mean what you said before we shrunk?"

Shinichi blushed as red as a cherry. "Ummmm, yeah i did," he said sheepishly and looking away.

Ran's smiled widened as a blushed crept across her face. "Well...I love you too, Shinichi."

Shinichi looked back at her and smiled the goofiest smile. "R-really?"

"Yeah."

Shinichi started to lean in until...

"Oi, can you guys do that fluffy shit later!" said a sleepy Heiji.

"H-how long have you been up?" asked a very red Shinichi.

"Since nee-chan came in with a ringing phone,"

"Sorry for waking you, Hattori-kun," said a very red Ran.

"No prob. We should wake up the others,"

Ran went back to her room to wake up the girls.

"Oi, Hattori! Why did you have to say something?!" said an angry Shinichi.

"Oh~. Whatever do you mean Shinichi-kun~," Heiji said with a smirk.

"You knew I was about to kiss Ran but you had to ruin the moment,"

"Whatever you will get the chance later."

"I guess."

"Come on we still need to wake up Kuroba and Hakuba."

They got out of bed to wake the other two up.

5 Mins Later

they were all on the couch calling their parents and giving excuses to their absences sounding sick to mask their voices. Of course the parents were worried but the teens somehow managed to say they would be gone for a while.

Agasa came downstairs. "Now that that's done, let talk about school!" he said excitedly.

"Nani! they all exclaimed.

* * *

Teehee sorry if the names confuse you guys later on but i will start using them next chapter. R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Victims Chap9

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to say I don't own Detective Conan.

"Yes school," Agasa said smirking.

"You have got to be kidding me!" complained Heiji.

"No I'm not. I already filled out your forms last night so I suggest you get ready. You will be attending Teitan Elementary as of today," said Agasa matter-of-factly.

"But why do we have to attend elementary school again? We already know this stuff!" complained Shiho.

"Do you really think its normal that a bunch of 7 year olds don't attend school? Remember we have to throw all suspicion off," said Agasa. "Now go change."

Everyone groaned and got up to change.

10 Mins Later

They all came down dressed and ready for school.

Shinichi had on blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue vest. Heiji had on a yellow shirt, green jacket and beige pants. Hakuba had on a striped black and white shirt with black shorts. Kaito wore a white shirt with a black skull and bones on the front with white shorts.

Ran wore a red tube top with a denim skirt. Kazuha had on a brown tube top white half jacket and a white skirt. Aoko wore a simple blue dress. Shiho had on a yellow turtle neck and a black pencil skirt.

"Ahhhh, tell me why we are doing this again," complained Heiji.

"For the fifth time, it's to throw off suspicion," answered Kaito irritated.

"I will have gadgets to enhance your skills when you get back. Can everyone tell me what you specialize in?" asked Agasa.

"Soccer" answered Shinichi.

"Kendo," answered Heiji.

"Karate" answered Ran.

"Akido" answered Kazuha.

"I just need some smoke pellets" said Kaito.

"Can I get an adjustable mop?" asked Aoko. Kaito gulped.

"I prefer simple punches and kicks," said Hakuba.

"Me too," said Shiho.

"Ok, I will have everyone's gadgets ready by the time you get home," Agasa said with a smile.

"Thanks hakase," they all said as they grabbed their bookbags and went out the door.

They walked along the sidewalk in scilence.

"This sucks," said Kaito.

"Well there's not much we can really do in this situation," said Aoko looking at the sky.

"I know but I don't like having to be a kid again,"

"It's ok_ Jiro_. We will get our bodies back soon," said Aoko with a smirk at the name she used.

"Whatever you say _Izumi,_" said Kaito returning the smirk. "Oi, we need to start using our fake names in public," he said to everyone.

"Ok," they all responded.

They finally reached the school and stood at the door waiting to be introduced.

"Dammit! I forgot my name!" said Heiji.

"Watch your language we're in an elementary school! And your name is Mitsuo Katsu," scolded Kazuha. Heiji just shot her a glare.

"OK class, we have 8 new students today!" exclaimed the teacher. "Please meet?"

"Edogawa Conan," said Shinichi.

"Edogawa Jiro," said Kaito.

"Wow~. Sugoi~ their twins!" exclaimed an unnamed child.

"My name is Hitomi Asami," said Ran.

"And I'm Hitomi Izumi," said Aoko.

"Sugoi~, another set of twins, that's so cool," said another unnamed child. "Plus their really cute~."

Ran and Aoko smiled at the comment while Shinichi and Kaito glared at the kid.

"Anyway my name is Kazuko Kiyomi and my friend is Mitsuo Katsu," said Kazuha pointing to Heiji.

"I'm Hajime Daisuke," said Hakuba.

"And I'm Haibara Ai," said Shiho.

"OK! How about the Edogawa twins sit in that table by the window in the back. The Hitomi twins sit in the table next to it. Hajime-kun and Haibara-san can sit in the table in front of the Edogawa's and Kazuko-san and Mitsuo-kun can sit in front of the Hitomi's," said the teacher smiling.

"Hai~" they all exclaimed childishly and ran to their seats.

"At least we all sit together" said Ran.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"10 hours of hell begins now," groaned Heiji.

They all groaned in agreement.

* * *

Once again sorry if the names confuse you. I tried to clarify it when they introduced themselves. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Victims Chap10

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Detective Conan. Sad life.

To clear things up with the names one last time.

Edogawa Conan- Kudo Shinichi

Hitomi Asami- Mouri Ran

Mitsuo Katsu- Hattori Heiji

Kazuko Kiyomi- Toyama Kazuha

Edogawa Jiro- Kuroba Kaito

Hitomi Izumi- Nakamori Aoko

Hajime Daisuke- Hakuba Sagaru

Haibara Ai- Miyano Shiho

OH! And one more thing, I've decided I will use the fake names only when they are children.

Imma shut up now

* * *

The 8 teen-kids were just sitting there with bored expressions.

"This is so~ boring," said Kiyomi.

"Yepp but there's really nothing we can do about this," said Ai.

"Ughhhhhh," replied Kiyomi slamming her head on the desk.

"Is there something wrong Kazuko-san?" asked the teacher.

"No! I'm ok," she replied sheepishly. Katsu just snickered earning him a kick in the shin.

"Ouch! Dammit!" shouted Katsu.

"Excuse me! Is there a problem back there because if there is I can always separate you two!" said the teacher sternly.

"NO! There's no problem," said Katsu rubbing his shin and glaring at Kiyomi. She looked at him with a smirk.

"Ok then. What's 8-3!" the teacher said turning back to the board.

The teens just groaned and laid there heads back.

Recess

"Finally! A break!" exclaimed Jiro.

"Aw come on. It's not that bad," said Asami.

They all turned to look at her.

"Ok it's bad," she said sheepishly.

"Thought so," chuckled Conan.

End of the Day

"School was hell today," said Daisuke as he sighed.

"Defiantly. Hopefully we won't have to be like this long," replied Katsu gesturing to himself.

They took the long way back to avoid being spotted by the men in black. There they saw something horrible.

"AHHHHHHH," the girls screamed.

There,

In the middle of the path,

Lay a dead body.

"Ran call the police," shouted Conan. Ran stood there frozen. "NOW!"

"H-hai,"

In about 10 mins the police showed up.

"Oh hello children," said Meguire-keibu. "I would like to know how you found the body and you can go home ok?"

"H-hai," everyone said. The girls stuttered still shaken up by the dead body.

"We were just walking home and we saw this person lying here and he wasn't moving," said Shinichi. "Is he going to be ok, keibu?" he asked innocently.

"Well he is in a better place now. We need you children to stay here for just a little bit longer ok?" said Meguire. He turned around to get the report.

The three detectives decided to take this chance to eavesdrop and snuck up behind Meguire.

"The victim is Fuwami Takahashi. Cause of death is cyanide poisoning. Time of death seems to be around 3 hours ago," said Tagaki.

"Thank you Takagi-keiji," said Meguire. He then turned to the suspects.

"The suspects are: the victims friend Minami Sera, his best friend Hiroshi Takashi, and the victims lover Tsukino Kirimi."

"Thank you," said Meguire. "Can I have your alibis please?"

"I was at my hotel room," said Kirimi.

"Can you confirm that?" asked Meguire.

"Unfortunately no," responded Kirimi looking down at her crossed hands.

"I went to hang with boyfriend, Aki," said Sera.

"Can you confirm that?"

"Yeah just call him up and ask,"

"I went to the movies with my 's my Obachan's birthday," said Takashi.

About 5 mins later everyone except for Kirimi's alibi was confirmed.

"Tsukino-san we can't confirm your alibi," said Tagaki.

"I didn't kill him I swear," yelled Kirimi with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

The chibi detectives went to examine the body.

"Hattori only his lips look weird. Almost like lipstick," said Shinichi.

"There doesn't seem to be anything on his hands," said Hakuba.

"And there's nothing around him to be used to kill him," said Heiji.

"This doesn't make sense how did the murderer kill him without anything used?" said Hakuba scratching his head.

"Wait, he has lipstick on...it looks like...I got the murderer and the weapon, and it looks like she forgot to take it off," said Shinichi with a victorious grin.

"Alright now how do we catch her?" asked Heiji.

"Just watch and learn _children," _said Shinichi with a smirk.

Hakuba and Heiji just glared at the young detective. Shinichi went over and tugged on Meguire's shirt.

"Oh yes child," said Meguire.

"Umm keibu, why is that man sleeping with makeup on?" asked Shinichi innocently.

Everyone but the two chibi detectives looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean boy?" asked Meguire.

"He's wearing lipstick. My okasan wore that." From the corner of his eye he saw her squirm and cover her lips. He smirked.

"He's right keibu," said Takagi.

"That pretty woman over there has the same color," said Shinichi as he pointed to the murderer.

He pointed to Sera. She started to fidget under pressure.

"Onee-san why does it look like your lips are falling off?" Shinichi asked looking confused.

She quickly covered her lips and fell to the ground in defeat.

"That bastard cheated on me with her!" Sera shouted pointing to Kirimi.

"So who was the man I called to confirm your alibi?" asked Meguire.

"That really was my boyfriend. I cheated on him like he cheated on me. I was over his house but we got into a fight so I left. I couldn't stand the fact he was cheating on me for close to a year so I brought some plastic and put it on my lips. Covered it in poison and kissed him so he would die," she said as she started to peel the plastic off and cry.

"Lets go," said Meguire taking her to the police car.

"The 8 teens continued walking to Agasa's place still shaken from the murder.

"That...was so...so sad," said Aoko in between sobs.

"It's ok Aoko. What matters now is that it's over," said Kaito placing a comforting hand around her shoulders. They both blushed but leaned in. "I love you," he murmured.

"What was that?" she asked looking up.

"N-nothing!"

Everyone pretended not to notice but inwardly smiled.

They finally reached Agasa's place. Inside was a whole rack of gadgets.

"They're all finished," Agasa said feeling accomplished

* * *

Ughhhh that chapter was suppperrrr looonnnggg... Doesn't help that im a slow typer. Anyway R&R XD


	11. Chapter 11

Victims Chap11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan.

"Ok! So what do we got?" said Jiro rubbing his hands together.

"I made everyone sunglasses so if you get lost you press this button on this side," he said as he pressed the button, "and you can locate everyone." He handed a pair to everyone.

"These are so~ cute," said Kiyomi.

"Who knew Hakase could have such style," said Izumi looking at the glasses.

"Oi, Oi. Anyway, I also made everyone shoes that enhance your kicking and if you turn the dial on the side," he turned the dial," it activates it."

"Nice," said Daisuke.

"These look good," said Ai.

"I also made rings to enhance punching for everyone," he gave them rings and they put them on.

"Oh my gosh~ this is really cute," exclaimed Asami and Izumi in unison.

"Spoken like true twins," said Katsu. Everyone chuckled.

"Oh and I made hair-ties for the girls and bowties for the boys. These are voice changers. All you have to do is turn the dial," he turned the dial," and speak in the mic. It changes your voice to yours or anyone elses," said Agasa in Shinichi's voice.

"Man hakase. These are amazing," said Conan.

"There's more. I made you a soccer ball inflated belt," he took out the belt, "just press this button and a soccer ball comes out."

"Sugoii," said Conan.

"Katsu-kun and Izumi-kun, I made you guys extendable sticks. The only difference is that Izumi-kun's has a mop on the end."

"Thank you these are great," said Katsu and Izumi simultaneously.

"Asami, I made kneepads to strengthen your knee kicks,"

"Thanks Hakase," said Asami.

"I made everyone elastic suspenders. These things stretch for miles," he said handing them suspenders, "and last but not least, a stun gun wrist watch. You push this button and a needle pops out and puts the person to sleep for a few minutes. Jiro-kun yours is built with smoke pellets and sleeping gas."

"Sugoii~, thanks Hakase," Jiro said pushed the sleeping gas button in Katsu's face putting him to sleep.

"Jiro!" shouted Izumi, "wake him up!"

Jiro pouted. "Fine," he said shaking Katsu awake.

"Imma kill you!" shouted Katsu raising his fist.

"Fight later we have business," said Conan walking to the couch. Everyone else followed..

"I think I'm gonna call my dad, tell him I'm checking to see that he didn't burn the burn the house down," said Asami. Everyone chuckled.

Asami dialed her dads office, and put the hair-tie to her mouth.

"Moshi-moshi," Kogoro said on the other line.

"Hi, Otousan," Ran said in her voice.

"Oi Ran! Where are you? I need you here!"

"Gomen Tousan. I told you I went with everyone to practice becoming a detective. If you need a woman at the house, you can always call mom."

"Hell no! I don't need her!"

"I knew you would say that," Asami said with a sad smile.

"When do plan on being back?"

"I don't know. Gomen."

"Nah I understand. Just be careful. I can't afford to lose you like I lost your mother," a small smile crept onto her face, "not that I love her or anything." Her face fell.

"Ok well I gotta go tousan. Ja!" Asami said as she hung up.

"How'd it go?" asked Ai.

"He misses me," Asami said sadly.

"Don't worry we will be back to normal soon," said Conan putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. She blushed then smiled. She lent in to whisper something in his ear.

"I love you" she said with a warm smile. He lent in to whisper in her ear.

"I love you too." She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder.

Everyone snickered and smiled.

"Why don't we rest up for school tomorrow," said Daisuke.

They all groaned.

* * *

Hows the story so far. please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Victims Chap12

_Ok, this is for all the fluff fans. This chapter contains nothing but fluff. This is my first try at fluff so please be nice._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own own Detective Conan -_-

2 Days Later (The weekend)

Heiji was the first one awake. He had yet another dream about Kazuha. It was 4:45.

He walked over to Kazuha and Ran's room. They were still asleep. He started to pet Kazuha's hair and he pulled away when she stirred.

"Heiji," she was sleep talking.

_Is she dreaming about me?_ he thought.

"Shut up you stupid aho." Heiji almost fell out of his chair until he heard 3 words he never thought he would hear from her.

"I love you, aho." At that moment she woke up. She gasped when she felt lips on hers. She saw Heiji's eyes closed and slowly fluttered hers eyes.

He bit her lower lip asking for permission to enter which she gladly accepted. They had to break away for air. They both slowly opened their eyes and stared for a minute.

"I love you too," he said with flustered cheeks. She blushed as well. She scooted over to make room for him but cautious as to not wake Ran up, and lifted the covers. He climbed in slowly and carefully and got settled. She laid her head on his chest and he put his hand on her waist. Together they fell asleep content.

Ran woke up and saw Heiji and Kazuha asleep. She gave a warm smile and got out of bed. She walked to Shinichi's room and watched him sleep. It was now 5:30.

She watched his small chest rise and fall. She watched as he moved his little fingers. And she stared at his parted lips.  
Her mind went blank as she started to lean in. She brushed her lips over his. But she didn't expect his next action.

When she brushed his lips he leaned in and gave a kiss full on her lips. She gasped in his mouth.

He was about to pull away but she returned it and he responded by moaning in her mouth. She pushed harder to deepen it and he gladly accepted it and put his hand on the back of her neck.

They broke away for air. She lifted her head and whispered: "Thank you."

Her warm breathe on his ear made him shiver. She pulled up the covers and got in. She leaned her head on his chest and listened to his fast heartbeat. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead and whispered: "Your welcome."

They fell asleep happy.

At 6:00, Shiho stirred out of steep to see Hakuba's face in front of hers.

"Hey," he said quietly. He looked over and noticed Aoko was gone._ She probably went downstairs_. He thought.

"Hey" she responded.

"Did I wake you?"

"No"

"Good. Ummm..."

"Ummm what."

"I l-l-love you."

That moment she gasped, blushed, and smiled.  
"I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her and she accepted it. They kissed for about 2 mins and broke away for air.

"Why don't you sleep with me. There's more than enough room," she smiled warmly.

He climbed up and got behind her.

"Sweet dreams, Shiho," he whispered.

"You too," she whispered back as they drifted to sleep.

Aoko was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest.

She closed her eyes only to feel a warm pair of arms an her waist. She gasped and turned around.

"K-Kaito!"

"Shhhhh, please just relax and let me hold you." She obeyed and rested her head on his chest. They sat there for about 5 mins. She couldn't control the urge anymore so she lifted her head up and planted a kiss full on his lips.

He was shocked but quickly relaxed when he remembered it was Aoko and it wasn't a dream.

They pulled away for air.

"I love you,' they said in unison. They both stared at each other and laughed.

"I love you too, Kaito," she said as she fell asleep against his chest.

He leaned his head on hers and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Oooooo fluffy chapter. R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Victims Chap13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan...bummer

Everyone was up and showered by noon. Each of the guys sat next to their new girlfriends and Agasa came downstairs looking very happy.

"Why is he so happy?" asked Heiji pointing to Agasa.

"I don't know its kind of creepy," said Hakuba as he shuddered.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Agasa.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Shiho flatly.

"I booked us all a vacation at a ski resort!" exclaimed Agasa throwing his hands in the air and spinning around.

"That sounds like fun! Right Heiji?" said Kazuha as she tightened the hold on his arm.

He blushed and nodded. Agasa was still spinning.

"Hakase put your arms down before i cut them off and slap you with them," said Shiho coldly. He quickly put his arms down and stopped spinning.

"Now now, darling. You don't have to be so aggressive," said Hakuba as he sweatdropped.

"She snapped her head towards Hakuba and put on a sweet smile. "But he wouldn't have listened if i said it nicely," she said innocently. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well go upstairs and pack the sooner we get there the fun we can have!" exclaimed Agasa.  
They all went upstairs and started packing.

3 hours later

"We're here!" Agasa shouted pulling into the parking lot.

Everyone slowly stirred out of sleep.

"Finally! That took forever," Heiji yawned.

"Your such an impatient aho!" shouted Kazuha.

"Well your a stubborn aho!" Heiji shot back.

"They haven't been arguing much lately," said Ran to Shinichi.

"Well with all that's goin' on with elementary school and trying to find the people that shrunk us, I wouldn't be in the mood to argue either," responded Shinichi.

"Your right," she responded with a warm smile.

He blushed and kissed her forehead. She returned the affection and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Kaito lets get out," said Aoko as she started to get out but stopped when two arms circled around her.

"No~, stay a little bit longer," Kaito whined, tightening his grip.

"Anytime you 6 lovebirds get back to reality, we can go in," said Shiho coldly. She couldn't help the blush when Hakuba took her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Leave them be," he said as he kissed her cheek. She blushed even harder at this action.

"And you call _us_ lovebirds," Kaito teased.

"Shut your mouth before I cut your tongue out!" she shouted. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well seriously. We should probably head in," Agasa said checking his watch.

Everyone got out of the car and went inside. The lobby was small but spacey with only one or two couches in the corner and a breakfast bar leading to the slopes. They all went to the check in counter.

"Name please," said the lady.

"Agasa Hiroshi,"

"ok here is your room key," she handed them a key. They started to walk away, "Oh sir!"

"Hai?"

"Ummm you might want to keep those kids near you. I heard there is a serial killer/pedophile on the loose."

Agasa sweatdropped_. If you only knew_. he thought. "They are strong children and can take care of themselves but I shall keep an eye out," he said with a smile.

The counter lady smiled back. "You have a good day sir."

"You too!"

They walked away to the rooms. Not noticing the man following them carefully. Smiling.

* * *

Ok sorry for the short chapters. These are just like the bridge chapters. An-t-way, I'm gonna change back to the fake names next chapter so keep that in mind. And if you found the threats Shiho said very graphic or disturbing, I'm sorry but I wanted to add a few crazy threats in somewhere. Please review. i need to know people opinions.


	14. Chapter 14

Victims Chap14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan.

When they got to the room, they stared in awe at how big the room was. There were 5 beds, a mini fridge, a microwave, big tv, and a huge bathroom.

"This room is amazing," exclaimed Kiyomi as she ran to the bed and jumped on it. "Ahhh it's so soft!"

The other girls joined in and started a pillow fight. The guys just brought the rest of the luggage inside and sat on the bed to watch the pillow fight.

"I guess when it comes to pillow fights, girls don't grow up do they?" asked Daisuke.

"Nope," the other 4 replied in unison.

Just then Asami went up to Conan and smacked him with the pillow. He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling while everyone else laughed._ Damn she hits hard._ He thought.

Conan grabbed a nearby pillow and smacked Katsu with it. Ai hit Agasa and he hit Daisuke. Jiro hit Conan and soon everyone was smacking each other with pillows.

Asami stopped and looked out the window.

"Are you ok Asami-chan," asked Izumi.

"Huh-yeah! I'm fine. I just felt like someone was watching us," answered Asami with a forced smile.

"Probably some random people walking by."

"You're probably right," she said as hit Izumi with the pillow and rejoined in the pillow fight.

About 2 mins of pillow smacking everywhere, everyone lied on the bed to catch their breath.

"That was fun," said Kiyomi.

"Our hair is a mess," said Asami fixing her hair.

"What do you say we go to the slopes now," Agasa suggested.

"Sure just let me fix my hair," said Asami grabbing her brush and going to the bathroom. Ai, Izumi, and Kiyomi followed.

"Damn those girls are stong," Jiro said shaking his head to fix his hair.

"Well they all do something that involves swinging something," Conan said flattening his hair.

"Oh by the way did you check your gadgets for any malfunctions," asked Agasa sitting up.

"Yeah but I have a question. Does the ring charge one hand or both," asked Katsu.

"Both."

"Cool."

The girls came out with their hair all fixed and dressed to ski.

"We're ready," they all exclaimed.

The Slopes

"Wow the snow looks so pretty here," Izumi said in awe.

"Yeah," everyone agreed. The guys would occasionally steal glances at their girlfriends and give a heartfelt smile.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go ski!" said Agasa.

"You're not coming?" asked Ai.

"No I'm too old for this."

"Okay," said Ai going down the slope. Daisuke followed.

"Kaito, I-I can't do this," Said Izumi shuddering.

"Don't call me that and don't worry I got you." He grabbed her hand and gave her a smile that made her body melt.

She smiled back and kissed his cheek. They both blushed. "Thank you Jiro."

He took her down the slope slowly.

"Lets go Katsu," said Kiyomi as she dragged him down the slope.

"Aho be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," said Katsu.

She kissed his cheek and he blushed. "I'm always safe when I'm with you," she said giving him a warm smile that lit up his heart.

He brushed his lips against hers. "I know," he said giving her a quick peck and a smirk.

Asami and Conan went to the ski lift. It was a little difficult because of his size but Conan got up. Asami had more trouble.

"Conan help me!" said Asami.

"Why'd you call me that," he asked confused.

"Because we are in public and supposed to be undercover now please help me up! I'm slipping!"

He grabbed her hand but her foot slipped. She was dangling in the air holding on for her life. The lift was pretty high and her glove was slipping.

"AHHH pull me up!" she screamed.

"I'm trying! Your glove is slipping!"

Her hand slipped out of her glove and she was sent falling.

"ASAMI!" Conan screamed.

She hit the snow and started rolling down the slope. She finally stopped when she crashed into a tree.

"C-Conan help...please..." she said as she lost consciousness.

A figure appeared over her body and smile naughtily. He picked her up and carried her off into the woods.

* * *

How was that! Cliffhanger. Please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Victims Chap15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan.

Conan finally got off at the top and saw everyone there.

"Guys you gotta help me find Asami!" said Conan worriedly.

"What happened to Hitomi-san?" asked Ai.

"We were riding on the lift and she was trying to get up. But her foot slipped and she was hanging in the air. Her hand slipped out of the glove and she fell!"

"NANI!" they all exclaimed.

"Oh this is bad. She could be hurt or worse," said Agasa pacing.

"Right now we just need to find her," said Ai going down the slope. Everyone followed.

They all searched high and low. Everyone was looking but Conan stayed still looking at one spot.

Daisuke noticed this and went to him.

"Oi. Come on. you need to help us look," he said. He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight.

There in the middle of the pure white snow was a red puddle.

A blood puddle.

Daisuke immediately called everyone over. Everyone came over and their eyes widened in shock. Izumi and Kiyomi started crying on their boyfriends shoulders. Conan just stood there, staring.

"Oh dear this is bad. Don't tell me..." Agasa said as he started pacing.

"What's wrong Hakase?" asked Ai.

"She-she was taken."

"NANI," they all exclaimed.

"The lady at the counter told me there was a serial killer/pedophile on the loose," said Agasa worriedly.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her fall," said Conan as a single tear of anger slid down his cheek followed by more.

"It's no ones fault. Lets just find her before something happens. This isn't that much blood so she's probably still alive," said Katsu putting a supportive hand on Conan's shoulder.

Conan wiped his face. "Thanks Katsu. I needed that."

"Anytime."

"Alright let's go. we can use the sunglasses to find her," said pulling out her sunglasses and pushing the button. It showed Asami's location and they quickly left.

Somewhere

Asami stirred out of sleep. She put a hand on her head and groaned.

_Ahhh my head. Where am I?_ She thought.

She noticed her head was bandaged. she looked at her wrist and legs and noticed they were bandaged as well.

"Good afternoon, beautiful," said a cold voice.

"Nani?" she asked confused.

"You look really pretty today."

_This guy is really creepy_. She thought. "Can you just leave alone? I need to get back to my friends," she said coldly.

"I can't let you go baby."

_What the hell is wrong with this dude?!_ She thought disgusted.

He reached a hand out to touch her face. She slapped it away instantly.

"That's not how you treat your elders!" he shouted.

"But I don't let strangers touch me either!" she shot back.

"You're a bad girl."

"And your a disgusting freak!"

That did it. He reached over and slapped her. Hard.

He then started to take her pants off.

"SICKO!" she screamed.

He slapped her again. Harder.

He ripped her pants and shirt off and was aiming for her underwear when she remembered her gadgets.

She turned the dial on her ring and gave him a hard punch.

_Wow this works great!_ She thought and gave him another punch.

"You bitch!" he shouted as he reached out pinned her to ground with a hand on her throat cutting off her air. He had a knife in his other hand.

"Bad girls like you shouldn't live!" he shouted. She used her stun gun wrist watch and aimed the needle at his neck and fired. He fell asleep instantly.

She got up and dusted herself off.

"Thank you Hakase," she said kissing her ring and watch. She went to put her clothes on when then door busted opened. In the doorway stood her boyfriend and friends.

"ASAMI!" Conan called out and ran into hug her.

She blushed because she was still in her bra and underwear.

The man stirred awake and tried to attack again but failed due a soccer ball to the face, and was knocked unconscious again.

"Are you ok, Asami," Conan asked worriedly with his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes I'm fine...but...can I put my clothes on, please? It's cold," said Asami blushing. Everyone else blushed and turned around so she could change.

"Thanks. And thanks Hakase for the gadgets. They were very useful," she said and winked.

"Your welcome anytime, Asami-kun,"answered Agasa smiling.

The cops came and arrested the man. Everyone went back to the rooms to rest.


	16. Chapter 16

Victims Chap16

_Ok I officially finished the story and its written down. your probably wondering "when this story gonna end." The story has 26 chapters and an epilogue._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan.

"Asami, I was so worried," shouted Kiyomi.

"Ummm Kiyomi-chan can you quiet down a bit. My head hurts," said Asami holding her head and leaning it on Conan's shoulder.

"Yeah keep it down, Aho," said Katsu.

"Your the aho! Aho,"said Kiyomi a little louder.

"Who you callin' and aho? Aho!" asked Katsu louder.

"GUYS!" shouted Asami. "Shut your mouths! Didn't I tell you my head hurts?!"

She leaned her head back on Conan's shoulder.

"Don't worry we will be back at the hotel soon, ok Asami-kun," said Agasa quietly.

"Good, I need rest."

Everyone just sat in silence in the car ride back. Occasionally they would glance at the sleeping teen-turn-child, and put on a sad smile.

_She so strong and she doesn't know it._ Thought Conan.

They got back to the resort and Asami climbed on the bed and curled up into a ball.

"Gomen everyone. It's just been a long day and I'm in a lot of pain. I shouldn't have yelled like that," said Asami with tears coming out of her eyes. "I was just so scared. Gomenosai everyone. Please forgive me." She was sobbing uncontrollably by now.

Conan climbed on the bed with her and pulled her closer. She stiffened but relaxed. He started to stroke her hair and rub her back.

"It's not your fault at all, Asami," said Conan softly. She was starting to slow down tears.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Hitomi-san," said Ai trying to comfort her.

She stopped crying and sat up. She wiped the rest of the tears away and put on a small smile.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad to have friends like you," she said.

"Anytime you need us Asami-san don't hesitate to call us, ok?" Katsu said. Kiyomi gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks," she said laying back down in Conan's arms. She felt warm being this close to him.

He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," he whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day

"Does everyone have everything," asked Agasa.

"Hai!" they all exclaimed.

"Alright let's go!"

They all got in the car and drove away.

3 Hours Later

"Ok put your stuff away and call your parents. I'm sure they must be worried," said Agasa.

They all went into the rooms changed the hair-tie or bow-tie to their voices and dialed their parents number.

After some scolding and/or crying on why they didn't call, they all came in and sat on the couch.

Agasa then came in with a bottle of liquor.

"Hakase, you know you shouldn't drinking at that age," Conan said flatly.

"Not for me. For you."

"Nani!" they all yelped.

"We're too young Hakase. What's wrong with you," yelled Katsu.

"Hear me out first. If you drink this, it may have a reverse effect on the poison. Therefore you may return to your original forms."

"I see what you mean," said Daisuke.

"But if this doesn't work, then we will just be a bunch of drunken kids...not a very good image Hakase," said Izumi.

"But if this does work we can be ourselves for about 2 hours," said Jiro excitedly.

"And I can work on getting you and antidote faster," said Agasa.

They all looked at each other thinking on what to do.

"I think we should try it," mumbled Asami. "If this helps get me back to me. I'm all about it."

They all nodded.

"Good, unfortunately all I have for clothing is lab coats and sweatsuits," he tossed the girls a sweat suit and guys a lab coat, "all girls in one room and guys in another. I will bring up drinks for everyone." He smiled.

They all went upstairs and got into the sweatsuits and lab coats. Agasa came upstairs and gave them each a cup.

"I will be downstairs. If this works I know what I need to make a temporary antidote. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Ok. I will see everyone downstairs, Drunk or not," he chuckled.

The guys hesitated for a bit.

"Better safe than sorry," said Jiro as he drank the liquid.

All the other guys followed soon after that. They dropped the cups and clutched their chests. Their bodies were burning up.

"I...I don't...know if it's...working," said Daisuke taking short ragged breaths.

"This feels...like when we were...shrinking," said Katsu holding his throat.

They all let out that final scream of agony and passed out.

The girls heard that scream and went dashing for their room, stumbling over the over-sized clothes.

"OI, ARE YOU OK?" shouted Ai.

"SAY SOMETHING!" shouted Izumi.

Kaito slowly opened his eyes and heard shouting at the door. He got up and opened the door to see 4 worried girls standing there with tears rolling down their cheeks.

"It...works," he said in normal voice.

The girls eyes widened at what they saw. There before them stood a 17-year-old Kaito.

"How are the others," asked Kiyomi shakily.

"We're ok," said Hakuba walking up to the door and opening it the rest of the way. On the bed sat Shinichi and Heiji. 17 again. ( I like that movie)

All of the ran up to their boyfriends and engulfed them in the strongest hug a 7-year-old could give.

"Thank goodness you're alright," said Asami with tears rolling down her face.

"Don't cry. It worked and that's what matters," said Heiji stroking Kiyomi's hair.

"Why don't you girls go drink yours now," said Kaito loooking into Izumi's eyes.

They all nodded.

The girls reluctantly let the boys go and went to their room and locked the door. They grabbed the cups and stared at them for a while.

"Don't worry," Shinichi said outside the door, "we're right here."

"H-hai," they said. They looked at each other, then the cups, then the door, then shrugged. They chugged the liquid down their throats.

They dropped the cups and grabbed their chests groaning in agony.

The guys heard this and immediately clenched their hands and eyes shut.

The girls breathing was stiff and ragged. Their bodies were hot and they sweat a lot. That final scream came and the guys started to bang on the door.

"OI! OPEN THE DOOR!" shouted Kaito turning the knob. Heiji ran and slammed his shoulder into the door and broke it open.

Inside they saw 4 unconscious, 17-year-old girls.

They went over and shook their girlfriends awake gently. The girls slowly started to open their eyes and stared into the guys eyes.

"Yeah. You were right," Ran said in her voice. "It hurts," she gave out a weak chuckle.

Shinichi just smiled warmly and hugged her gently. Then kissed her forehead.

"Come on. Let's go report to Hakase."

* * *

KAMI! That was a long chapter. Gomenosai for that. An-t-way R&R! :)


End file.
